


A MATTER OF LOVE

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers all media types
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Shared sensations, Spark Merging, Twincest, body painting, claiming slightly, expression of love, tactile play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: A devotional act of love written in soft strokes of a paint brush.
Relationships: Sunstreaker/Sideswipe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	A MATTER OF LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: H_g_sol had a thought: “What if there was an ancient Cybertronian custom of laying your clam/intent on a mech by painting them in your colors while they’re out of it/KO’d asleep?” I tweaked it a bit (wanted them fully awake for this) because I wanted to capture a bit of romance with tactile play and shared sensations.

Sunstreaker ran his digits over the collection of paint brushes stashed away in a special case. His optics glimmer as they settle on several pots of paint. His optics creased as a smile danced over his face.

“Wow A sunshine smile. Mark me the luckiest mech for the next few millennia.”

Sunstreaker sighs, but the smile does not leave his face as he looks over at his brother. Sideswipe leans against the door frame that led to the private wash wrack. He lifts a hand to the drying cloth dangled around his shoulders. He wipes the last of the clinging water from his chest plate and strides into the room. He stops next to Sunstreaker and returns the softer smile with one that beams.

He reaches down and runs digits across Sunstreaker’s arm. The white primer his brother sporting an almost striking contrast to his usual gold. Sideswipe sighs as his optics trail to his own arm also decked out in white primer. The metallic shine of their protoforms is a wonderfully defined contrast against the white primer and a temptation that makes Sideswipe’s digits itch to stroke every bit he could find. He backs up a half step as Sunstreaker stands and turns toward him. Sideswipe slips an arm around usually golden shoulders.

“So you really set on this,” Sideswipe murmurs as he takes that half step closer to press himself flush with Sunstreaker. He wraps his arms in a loose embrace around Sunstreaker’s upper frame. His digits automatically seeking out the places that he knew would draw a soft gasp from Sunstreaker. He grins impishly when hands come up to grip his hips. Sunstreaker’s head arches back, leaving his neck open. 

Sideswipe turns his brother to fully face him as he runs a firm hand over an inviting aft. He leans forward to lick along the cabling of Sunstreaker’s neck. Sideswipe knew that Sunstreaker was set on completing this ritual, but he was too tempting not to touch a little before they got to the main show. He pulls Sunstreaker completely flush with him. Their chests bump, and both of them close their optics and dive into the bond they’ve shared since the unfurled wrapped in each other’s arms. 

Hands move and digits dance a well practiced step over frames known so well. Sideswipe faintly feels Sunstreaker press their heads together. There is a lingering desire and want the spirals through that bond, and an apologetic pulling back by Sunstreaker as he reorients himself into his own self just for the time being. He remains slightly emerged within the bond so Sideswipe can easily feel the determination that laces his brother’s next moves. He lowers his hands to his side and opens his optics to watch Sunstreaker ventilate rapidly to steady his systems the temptation Sideswipe had just lit aflame within him.

“Yes.” a vocalizer clicks to reset the static. “Yes.” 

Sunstreaker lifts a hand to lay along Sideswipe’s cheek. There is possessiveness that flows through the bond, and Sideswipe shivers. “I want everyone to know that you are mine.” Sunstreaker traces his thumb over Sideswipe’s lips. “And that I am yours.” He urges Sideswipe to lean his head forward which he does. Violet optics shine brightly with beautiful hues as amber optics sparkle with a deep devotional love.

“As you wish, sunshine.” Sideswipe smiles and places a hand over the one on his cheek. He runs his digits over Sunstreaker’s before nuzzling their nasal ridges together.

“So how does my sunshine want me?”

Sideswipe pulls away and goes over to the staging area, Sunstreaker had set up. He lifts a hand to place behind his helm and one on his hip. He grins into one of the three mirrors at his brother. He wiggles his optical ridges before winking and throwing a kiss to Sunstreaker through the reflection when he sees the exasperated look on his face.

Sunstreaker pauses with a shake of his head. He crosses his arms over his chest and gives Sideswipe a devious smile. “I’ll instruct you how I want you later when your panting and begging.” His smile grows at the look of keen interest that reflects back at him. “But right now I want you to step forward to rest your arms against the wall, legs spread.”

There is a moan at his words, but Sideswipe is quick to obey. He looks at his reflection in the mirror and sends a silent curse to his brother over the bond. He huffs when he gets a warm feeling of triumph back in response. Sunstreaker was determined that Sideswipe watch the process.

Sideswipe tenses when digits glide up his back. Sunstreaker pushes himself flush with Sideswipe and wraps an arm around his front. Digits splay over abdominal plating. Sunstreaker rests his head on Sideswipe’s shoulder before kissing along his back to his neck. Sideswipe leans his head forward, but Sunstreaker only places one chaste kiss there. 

“I want you to share in the pleasure I’m always gifted with as I watch you transform under my brushes.”

There is a gasp, and Sideswipe pants at the words whispered against the back of his neck. An overwhelming feeling of his spark being blanketed with love deeper than stars causes his vision to white out for a moment. Digits that linger on his hips draw him back. He trembles and leans more of his weight on his hands and feet when he feels Sunstreaker pull away to retrieve the items he would need to begin.

“Ready, firework?”

Sideswipe narrows his optics at Sunstreaker’s gleeful look. “Do your best.” he chokes out as he watches a glossa lick over lips he wants traveling along his frame.

The cry is sharp and drawn out as warmed paint touches his plating. Plating that carries a simmering charge thanks to their earlier play. Sideswipe forces himself to focus in on the mirror. The bond has narrowed somewhat so Sunstreaker can concentrate on making him beautiful. His digits fist as his head lowers. The bristles of the brush soft as they are dragged over the metal plates.

The broader brush is drawn along his back. A secondary brush with a slighter width is added to get into the smaller places.

Sideswipe steadies himself when he thinks of what is to come with the delicate detail brush.

“Loosen your armor.”

Sideswipe releases a frustrated puff of air but obeys without question. He had wanted the brushes to stay where they were for just a few clicks longer. But Sunstreaker knew his brother and knew when to move on, after all an explosion of charge would ruin the work he was doing, and they would have to begin again.

Sunstreaker laughs softly and tickles the slighter brush against Sideswipe’s aft near his leg. 

“Sunshine!”

“What’s the matter, firework?” He lifts the brushes and admires the way Sideswipe struggles to remain still. He taps the end of a brush to his lips and swings his optics to the death glare reflecting back at him. He throws Sideswipe a wink and drops to his knees to begin work on the leg plates.

Sideswipe endures the careful pass of the brush on his legs and over his aft. His optics travel down his frame to where Sunstreaker worked. He took careful ventilation to steady systems that begged him to turn around and take Sunstreaker to the floor to burn off the ever rising charge that threatened to implode his processor with each brush stroke. Watching his brother concentrate and work so diligently also wasn’t a help to his systems spiralling out of control. Only the comforting pulses of happy calm radiating from Sunstreaker’s spark kept Sideswipe still and glued to the spot.

“Lean back a bit.” A distracted voice comes from in front of him.

Sideswipe bits back a giggle at the slightly down turned lips as Sunstreaker narrowed his optics in frustration of not being able to fit more comfortably between Sideswipe and the mirror. No he can’t let this pass even though he knew the possible consequences.

“Primus, sunshine, you look so beautiful on your knees.”

He grins but swings his optics backup to his reflection. He huff from in front of him blowing warm air across sensitive joint wires, accompanied by an insistent push at the bond has him shivering. He looks back down at amber optics that glow bright. 

::Almost done with the big brush.::

Primus help him.

Sunstreaker gives him a too sweet smile before leaning back to continue his work. Sideswipe presses his fists more firmly into the wall as broad brush strokes are followed by lighter focused strokes. A pleased purring sensation flows through his spark, and Sideswipe shutters his optics, giving into the flow of it all. The denial of overload to his pleasure cortex driving him to curse and beg his twin as he is ignored saved for being given loving and pleased strokes to his spark over the now open bond.

He feels a push against his chest as the plates jitter. Though he knows well enough not to allow the opening sequence to be triggered while Sunstreaker was working on his frame. Lips press to a cheek. Sideswipe presses his head against Sunstreaker’s shoulder.

“You’re going to pay for this,” he chokes out as a digit traces the invisible seam on his chest.

“I’m already paying for it.” Sunstreaker’s voice just static filled as Sideswipe’s. 

Violet optics open and feverishly search out amber. Sunstreaker continues his work in painting Sideswipe.

::Want you.::

::Have me.::

Chest plates split as if answering a sacred intonation.

Sunstreaker drops the brushes and wraps himself around Sideswipe. Their sparks meld into one without a conscious thought. Sideswipe wraps his arms about Sunstreaker and holds onto him tightly.

An all consuming feeling of completeness rushes between them as they meld into one whole spark. They become each other. Everything falls away as they join in a dance forever shared between them.

Sometime later Sunstreaker moves the detailing brush over Sideswipe’s frame. Happiness echoes back at him if the goofy grin on Sideswipe’s face wasn’t a huge clue into how high Sideswipe was on this experience. Sunstreaker smile indulgently while tickling the edge of a plate.

“You are hopeless.” It is said with a boundless fondness.

“Love you too, sunshine.” 

Sideswipe glances at Sunstreaker. He leans slightly into the next stroke and rewarded with a warning growl as the brush slips.

“Gonna be your turn soon.”

“Yes, yes.” 

The tone distracted, but Sideswipe can feel the rise in heat from Sunstreaker’s frame.

“You better be able to focus.”

“On you and only you, sunshine?” Sideswipe lays a hand on Sunstreaker’s knee and strokes it. “Not even a challenge given you’re the focus of my thoughts nearly every click of the cycle.”


End file.
